1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of lighting fixtures and is directed more particularly to a compact recessed lighting fixture of the fluorescent lamp type, especially adapted for simplified installation in ceiling structures of the so-called "Esposed T-bar grid type".
2. The Prior Art
A popular form of conventional ceiling structure includes a grid work defined by individual frame sections of generally inverted T-shaped cross-section. The frame sections are formed into a series of rectangles, the frame members being supported, as by wires depending from structural components of the building, the lowermost ends of the wires being passed through apertures formed in the vertical web of the frame sections. Conventionally, the ceiling grid is divided into 2 foot by 4 foot rectangles which construction permits easy access to various electrical and mechanical devices within the plenum above the ceiling.
Heretofore, the interior designer was compelled to employ in such ceiling structures relatively large 2 foot by 4 foot size fixtures designed for four fluorescent lamps or to change the grid structure at intervals to accommodate a desired smaller 1 foot by 4 foot fixture designed for two lamps. In the latter case, the ceiling pattern must change wherever a lighting fixture is required. Future changes of fixture arrangement would require rebuilding the ceiling. The present invention allows a small fixture to be placed anywhere within a ceiling comprising a regular array of 2 foot by 4 foot grid spaces and to be easily relocated without changing the ceiling grid.